Erza's Submission (Warning, may not be suitable for all readers)
by ParodyFictions
Summary: After finishing a recent job, with Lucy and Erza unconscious, Fairy Tail's strongest team were on their way back home when they came across a beautiful lake. Upon approaching it, a spell caused the group to fall asleep, but when they awoke, Erza and Lucy were gone. Kidnapped perhaps? But why? (Contains themes of BDSM, sexual abuse, blackmail and similar...)
1. Chained to Serve

** Act 1**

** Chained to Serve**

It was not too long ago when Fairy Tail's strongest team had just finally finished their most recent job. Of course, as usual with not even a single jewel of payment. Although the mission was a success and the thugs causing trouble were taken care of, Erza and Lucy were badly wounded and fell into a coma leaving Grey and Natsu in charge of carrying them back home. The journey was long and tiring. The company of four and one cat were faced with a challenging road to the nearest town, but they wasted no time thinking about it. After a while of traversing, they stopped to take a breather by a nearby lake. It seemed so beautiful, as if someone purposely made it seem like heaven to attract or perhaps bait people. Natsu being his usual self took no notice and rushed to the edge of the lake with Lucy in his arms. Grey followed just behind. Happy seemed worried at the time. He even warned the two to be careful. He claimed that he had a bad feeling about the place, but neither of them noticed. They were hypnotized by the lake's tranquility. It almost felt like the lake had some kind of spell bound to it. A spell to make people tired and send them to sleep. Not even half an hour had passed when Natsu and the rest were completely knocked out and unaware of anything happening around them.

The sun began to set when Natsu, Grey and Happy came to, but there was no sign of Erza or Lucy.

"Erza! Lucy!" The trio began searching, but the luck had left their side.

Meanwhile, Erza had finally opened her eyes, but when she awoke there was nothing, but a pitch dark room and a small crack between the wall projecting a little bit of the setting sun's beam.

"Lucy?" She whimpered with a painful voice, but no answer.

In attempt to stand up, she was forcefully pulled back down to the ground by what seemed to be chains attached to her wrists and ankles. She tried to pull, but her efforts were in vain.

"What is this...?" She thought.

Next, she tried to exquip into a thicker armour in hope of breaking the shackles, but it seemed that the chains were bound by magic preventing spells. She was hurt, out of energy and helpless. With no ideas in mind, she sat back leaning against the wall to recover some energy and think of a plan when she heard Lucy's voice.

"Let me go! Ah, no! What are you doing?!"

"Lucy!" Erza began to scream at the top of her lungs.

"Lucy, are you alright? Where are you?!"

The voice faded out into the darkness.

A gentle, yet evil snicker began coming down from the distance. Once the voice became louder, Erza was able to hear the sound of boots following the laughter. It sounded like someone, probably a man, was approaching.

Suddenly, the voice gave out an order. "Do as I say and your cute friend will remain unharmed... Titania." the man began to laugh again.

"Who are you? Expose yourself at once!" She demanded.

"A friend perhaps? No... A thug? No... that's too low. A dark guild member maybe?" He suggested.

"You scum! Release me and Lucy before I change my mind about letting you walk free!" She exclaimed.

"Shut it bitch!" a powerful force sent her flying across the small room with the chains holding her close to the wall. "I'm the one giving orders here. Always so high and mighty, the strongest woman in Fairy Tail... Not anymore huh? If you make any sudden moves, I will make sure to dispose of your friend... Lucy, was it?" The unknown man's tone changed in an instant.

"What do you want from me?" Erza asked with a less intimidating voice.

"That's better... And you see, I always wanted to put you in your place... Erza. Maybe if you serve me, I will let your friend go unharmed. This place is full of us... I am not alone, so please, consider your choices thoroughly.

Alone in a room enveloped by darkness, chained to the wall and completely helpless, she was forced to make a choice which would determine the safety of Lucy. With Natsu, Grey and Happy nowhere to be found, she had, but one option to choose...


	2. Broken

**Act 2**

**Broken**

"You scum. If you think that I'm going to do anything you say then you might as well give up now." Erza answered with an angered tone.

Even though she was unable to see the man's expression due to the cold stone wall and pitch darkness separating the two, it was clear that he was frustrated. Erza began pulling the chains once again in attempt to break free, but just like before, the efforts were in vain.

Sound of footsteps began to fade out into the distance when the man suddenly stopped and said "You know Erza... I'm not forcing you into anything here. The choice is completely up to you. Though I can't say how much time you have to decide... That will depend on how much Lucy will endure. Give me a shout when you decide will you?" Then just like that, he was gone.

Thrown against all odds, Erza tried everything she could think of. Pulling the chains even harder than before, trying to exquip again, screaming out in anger... But nothing was working. Time had passed and the little beam of sunlight coming through the gap in the wall had vanished. It was dark, the night had only just begun.

Tired of trying, she sat back against the wall again and waited. Thoughts of rescue came to mind, but they were quickly erased when she heard Lucy's screams coming from the distance again.

"Let go of me, that hurts!" She screamed.

"Shut it! You only have your friend to blame." What sounded like a bunch of men replied.

Hearing the screams, Erza tried to call Lucy. She screamed her name as loud as she could, but no reply. As the time passed, she couldn't take the painfully loud cries for help anymore. It made her stomach turn and the worst thing was, she couldn't block them out with her hands or knees because the chains were too short.

She began calling out to the man once more.

"Let Lucy go! You hear me? Let her go you bastard!"

She repeated herself a couple of times, but nobody replied. The screams continued and Erza finally broke.

"Fine... I'll do it!" She cried out with tears in her eye.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps occurred again and the man approached the wall.

"You'll do what?" He asked with a somewhat happy tone.

"Don't make me say it..." She replied.

The man chuckled and followed through with a click of his fingers. Lucy's screams shot down the hallway again.

"I'll serve you! Please, stop hurting Lucy!" Erza cried out helplessly.

Sounds of laughter began travelling through the little cracks in the wall. The mysterious man had finally broke her. The sounds of screams stopped and it seemed like Lucy was safe, but that couldn't be said for Erza.

"Good, now that you have finally made your choice, you will call me... Master." He demanded.

"Tsk" Erza turned her head to the side in shame.

"What was that?" The man asked in a orderly voice.

She took a deep breath and looked down to the floor with her eyes close and knees close together.

"Yes... Master..."

The mysterious man took a step back and began casting some kind of spell. Immediately after, the wall shifted to the side and nothing was in between the two of them anymore. Though it will still dark, Erza wasn't able to make out the man's face yet, but she could see the outlines of his figure. He was large and well built. Tall too. From her perspective, he looked highly intimidating and dangerous.

"Take off your armour. You won't need it." He kneeled down in front of her.

The chains were long enough to allow her to strip, but too short to let her land a punch.

"What?!" She asked in hesitation.

"You've made your choice right? I won't ask again. Remember, Lucy is still in the other room." He claimed.

She looked to the side with blushing cheeks of embarrassment. With her left hand, she unpinned the safety on her right shoulder and with her right arm, the safety of the left shoulder. The man stepped back as the armour covering her body dropped down to the floor revealing her underwear.

"Now the rest." He ordered.

She clenched her teeth and grabbed the middle of her bra with her hand and pulled down exposing her breasts as they bounced back up into place.

The man smiled. "Good, you can keep the bottom on for now."

He turned on some kind of mechanism lighting up the whole room. Erza's body was fully visible, the sweat drops rolling down her chest, the rosy cheeks of shame and her semi teared eye knowing she's being stripped of her dignity.

"Well aren't you looking beautiful today... Titania" He happily complemented her.

His face was covered in scars of battle, his hair was short yet spiked with brown and blonde patches and his eyes, the same colour as the ground she was sitting on. Dull and grey. Like he was lacking a soul. Kneeling before her again with a smile and holding her chin up with his hand, he admired her beauty as she helplessly obeyed.

The once known strongest woman in Fairy Tail... Titania was stripped of her dignity and clothes. She chose to obey in order to keep her friend safe, but will Lucy really be safe? Or Erza for that matter. At that moment in time, she had no other option, but to follow the instructions given to her and hope that maybe Natsu, Grey and Happy will find and rescue them.


	3. My Master

**Act 3**

**My Master**

With her head locked in place facing him, he brought his face closer to hers and dragged his tongue up her right cheek. With his other hand, he stroked her soft silky scarlet hair. Erza tried to move her head to the side, but the man reminded her of the deal. Upon hearing his words, she brought her head back up and faced him again. The man smiled and moved her fringe to the side uncovering her left eye.

"You are a true beauty" He said.

Erza kept her head in place, but shifted her eyes to the floor. She felt both anger towards the man for black mailing her, but also embarrassment from exposing her body to him. The man placed his free hand on her left shoulder and gently caressed her. It was clear that Erza wanted to pull back, but she endured for the sake of Lucy and kept still not saying a word.

"Erza... Why are you so quiet?" The man asked in a what seemed to have been a concerned voice.

She remained silent with her eyes looking down and hands on her lap.

"Do you not like me touching you?" He asked again.

This time, Erza grunted and shifted her face to the side again. The man lifted his hand and formed a clicking position as if to warn or hint Erza. Upon seeing his hand, she hesitated a little, but replied.

"...Yes..."

"Yes, what?" He asked.

Erza looked him in the eyes with a pouting expression and utter shame.

"Yes... Master."

The man praised her placing her hands in his and kissed her on the forehead. It seemed like he wasn't interested in using violence at all. Next, he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a tight hug as if to suggest that as long as she follows his order, she'll remain safe. Although still angered and worried about Lucy, Erza felt a little bit of relief hoping that she may not be beaten. Positive thoughts of rescue started coming back soon after.

"Natsu... Everyone... Please hurry." She thought to herself.

The hug stopped when the man pulled back and placed his lips on hers again, but this time, he grabbed both of Erza's breasts and began to grope her gently, each few seconds, coming closer to her nipples until eventually he pinched them. The sudden feeling of pain struck Erza as she pulled her head back and whimpered.

The man looked at her with a suggestive expression and shook his head to the side humming "Nu-uh" as if to order her to come back.

She looked at him with a worried look while clenching her teeth to endure to pain of having her nipples pinched and brought her face closer again to kiss him. As the kiss continued, the man made sure to keep Erza moaning while her lips remained on his.

After he was finished, he stood back up and walked out of the room for a moment. Upon returning, he threw a blanket at Erza and said "Here, you've earned it." Taking her armour plate and walking back out, he shifted the wall back into place behind him and soon after, the sound of boots faded out into the distance again.

Erza lay down on the cold floor with the blanket over her, cheeks slightly flustered and eyes closed. She found it hard to accept reality. The fact she had her dignity stolen from her. Her breasts were touching the cold stone, but causing relief upon her long pinched nipples. She fell to sleep thinking about Lucy and the rest.


	4. His Wish

**Act 4**

**His Wish**

After a long night of sleep, Erza was woken up by what sounded like a knock on the wall. It appeared that the person on the other side was not quite the man who claimed himself to be Erza's Master. He called out to her asking if she was alright or if she needed anything. For a moment, Erza thought that he might have perhaps been a friend. She leaned forward with the blanket over her chest

"Who are you?" She asked with a hopeful voice.

The stranger on the other side of the wall cleared his throat and let out some words

"Who am I? We're the Ignis Fatuus. One of the most respected and feared dark guilds. You insult us with your ignorance." He spoke out in anger.

Erza tried to speak out, but was silenced by the strange man's overpowering tonne. Once again, he asked if she was fine. Confused by the random act of hospitality, Erza claimed that her wounds have healed. A loud sigh came out of his lungs as he began walking away.

"Good. He'll need you soon" He said as he chuckled.

She sat back with the blanket covering her lips and ruminated his words in her head. Unsure what to anticipate and started to feel hungry, she waited, although unsure what for.

Some time had passed, Erza was able to hear the sound of birds tweeting outsides as the strong wind whistled through the small cracks in the wall. She no longer had any use for the blanket, but felt embarrassed to put it down. Exquipping still didn't work and trying to escape would cause Lucy harm. The waiting continued... Eventually the sound of boots occurred again as her Master whose name she still didn't know came back. He shifted th wall to the side and made his way inside the room. He yanked the blanket from her grip and threw it behind him uncovering her soft and pale breasts again. She quickly lifted her hands and covered up again.

He kneeled down before her and pulled out a collar from his pocket. His hand placed on top of her head, he began to stroke her hair, slightly rolling the strands around his index finger. Next, he used his other hand holding the collar, to bring Erza closer to him. He buried his face in her soft silky hair smelling the feminine scent. Erza lifted her head up slightly and asked

"Is Lucy safe?"

No reply.

Her Master blatantly ignored the question and put his lips against hers. She pulled back in disgust. He lifted the collar and positioned it in front of her face. Gathering all of her hair into his grasp and moving it to the side, he spoke

"You see this here? I'll have it put around your neck and from the very moment it is on, it will serve to remind you that I own you. You will belong to me."

Her eyes opened wide upon seeing the collar with a long leather leash attached to it. She kicked and pushed back the man in the spur of the moment. Angered by her decision, he clicked his fingers again and loud screams of pain started coming down from the hallway as if Lucy was constantly tied up and waiting to be hurt. Erza kneeled down and cried out to the man to stop at once. She collected all of her hair into her grasp and moved it to the side herself suggesting to quickly put it on.

Her Master's smile widened. He approached her again enveloping her thin and pale neck with the leather collar. Upon the two ends meeting, the strap was locked by a key and hidden away in her Master's pocket. Erza was now owned and stripped of all rights. The man freed her from the chains, but left the bracelets on her wrists and ankles to make sure that she was unable to use magic. She immediately stood up in attempt to strike him, but he simply shook her off with a spell. She fell back to the floor. The magic power coming from him was unmeasurable. It was so strong that Erza stood no chance.

"Now that we're finally on the right terms, I suppose I should tell you my name. It's Daeron" He revealed.

Dropping a pair of gloves in the shape of cat paws and a pair of cats ears, he ordered Erza to remove the rest of her clothes and wear the ones given to her instead. She sat on her knees and looked at them without saying a word. Daeron yanked the leash causing her to clench her teeth in pain.

"Hurry up" He ordered.

Erza let out a small pathetic sigh.

"What's that? I can't hear you." He hinted back at her.

"Yes... Master" She obeyed with an innocent expression.

She stood up and pulled down her skirt revealing her white panties. Upon seeing Daeron staring, she crossed her legs and began to undo her bracers which quickly vanished upon unlocking as if erased by the bracelets. Next, she puled off her metal gloves. Standing in the middle of the room with her Master observing and a cold wall behind her, she stepped out of her shoes and grabbed the two sides of her panties, slowly pulling them down with her legs still crossed.

All of her remaining clothes were on the floor. Her body completely exposed. Dirty knees from kneeling on the floor, red nipples from the time they were pinched, sweat drops pouring down her back and chest from sheer embarrassment and her pubic area slightly covered in red hairs. Wasting no more time, she picked up the gloves and put them on, the cat ears followed by.

"Good." Said Daeron. "Now say Nya for me." He demanded with a short giggle.

"Ugh..." Erza looked down at her feet with a frown.

Daeron yanked her leash and lifted his hand again with the clicking position ready.

Without a second though, she called out to stop and accepted to do it.

"...N...ya..." She let out a sound with her hands together and legs crossed.

Daeron approached her. With his free hand, he placed his fingers in her mouth then dragged them down her chest. Upon reaching the bottom, he caressed her inner thighs and ran his index finger across her clitarus. Erza arched her back as she was forced down to her knees again.

"Come on, Kitty. Let's give you a bath." He pulled the leash forcing Erza to follow him on her fours.


	5. Soaked

**Act 5**

**Soaked**

The hallway they walked was long and grey. It seemed to resemble some kind of castle design, and the lower levels of it at that. Eventually they arrived at the end where there was a staircase. Erza attempted to stand up in order to make walking upstairs easier for her, but Daeron denied her the ease and told her to remain on her hands and knees. They began to make their way up the stairs, although painfully uncomfortable at first, Erza managed to climb all the steps. The higher floor seemed like a completely different place. It was clean, shiny even. There were torches on the walls to light up the path and a long red carpet covering the floor. It was like a mansion. Daeron dragged Erza down the next hallway and stopped after meeting the third door. It was the bathroom. He opened it with his free hand and ordered Erza to walk in first, he followed in just after. The door was closed shut and Daeron began to fill up the bath with hot water.

"Sit in the corner and wait. Don't say anything." He ordered.

She sat on her knees with her hands on her lap and looked down with a frowned expression. The bath was full and steaming with hot water. Erza removed her cat paw shaped gloves and cat ears, then stepped into the bath. First, she dipped her right foot in and pulled back after getting burnt. Daeron told her to hurry. She slowly placed her foot back in the bath, the hot feeling slowly faded as she got used to the water. With that, she stepped in with her other foot and eventually lay down on her back. Upon sighting the beautiful Erza completely naked in the bath, he ordered her to move her right foot out of the bath and let it hang over the side revealing her crotch.

With that, he picked up a long white cloth and dipped it in water then began to wash her body, bit by bit. He started with her right foot hanging out of the bath. Wrapping the cloth around it, he dragged it up across her leg all the way to the end of the thigh then back. He repeated this multiple times and then moved to the other leg and did the same. Once done with her legs, he moved to her arms and caressed her with the cloth occasionally bringing his face closer to hers and kissing her collar bone. With her legs and arms taken care of, he moved her right leg back into the tub and pushed her forward a little exposing her back. He wrapped his right arm around the front of her neck and washed her back with his hand. Starting at the top, he dragged the cloth all the way down reaching between her cheeks. Upon reaching her anus, she whimpered a little and twitched, but Daeron's right arm wrapped around her thin neck kept her still.

Lastly, he pushed her back and placed her hands behind her head. Leaning against the back support of the tub with her arms out of the way, her front was completely exposed. He soaked the cloth in water and soap then placed it on her chest working his way around her breasts and down her abdomen. He brought his face closer to hers again and as he dragged the cloth down to her pubic area, he nibbled on her other side of the collar bone then ran the cloth down her slit working around her clitarus and teasing her. She bit down on her lower lip and let out a few quiet sounds trying to keep her lips shut.

After a while, Erza was finished and stepped out of the bath tub. Daeron dried her with a towel and ordered her to put on her cat paw shaped gloves and cat ears again. Shaking in embarrassment she disobeyed and threw the gloves at him. His face expression changed from happy to what seemed like disappointed.

"I thought we already went through this" He claimed.

Looking him right in the eyes with an angered expression, Erza continued to breathe heavily and not say a word. Suddenly a painful shock struck her and sent her laying on her back.

"You think I didn't come prepared?" He chuckled.

Daeron explained that the collar is also imbued with lightning magic causing electrical shocks at a non lethal level each time she doesn't listen to him. With that, Erza picked up the cat paw gloves and put them back on with her cat eyes soon after. She sat back on her knees with her hands on the lap and awaited her next instructions.

He unlocked the bathroom door and yanked the leash demanding that she follows on her fours again. Freshly bathed and completely obedient, Erza followed her Master to the unknown. It seemed that with each hour passing, her hopes of someone finding her and Lucy were fading. Although she didn't want to accept any of it, she had to for the sake of Lucy. Unable to fight back or use magic, she obeyed because that's all she could do.


	6. First Taste

**Act 6**

**First Taste**

Upon reaching the end of the hallway, the two were greeted by a large golden door. It was opened by two guild members on the opposite side wearing expensive clothing. When Erza stepped inside, her eyes met with a dozen of other members relaxing in the room. It seemed that the room she was in was in fact the main room of the guild. A large table in the middle with high class chairs all around it, shiny floor reflecting the ceiling as clearly as the ocean reflects the sky, maids serving food and drinks to everyone in the room, there was even a large window directly in front of what seemed like a throne for the guild master. Although the window showed no clues to the location of the guild, it was simply a view at the ocean and mountains on the horizon. It didn't even seem like the Kingdom of Fiore. Erza had no clue where she was.

With the leather leash in his hand, Daeron walked over to his throne directly facing the window on the far end of the room with Erza crawling behind. He sat down crossing his legs and tied the leash to one of the arm rests. He ordered Erza to sit up straight next to him facing the window. Following the order, she sat on her knees with her hands on her lap and chest pushed forth. She looked out the window. Her Master's hand on top of her head stroking and playing with her hair. The two sat there for quite some time just simply enjoying in the view.

"Can I see Lucy?" Erza asked with a hesitant voice.

"Did I give you permission to speak?" He replied.

She looked to the side "May I speak...?"

"May I speak, what?" He hinted back at her.

Erza looked at the floor and took a deep breath in attempt to bring herself to let out the words "May I speak, Sir?"

Upon hearing the request, Daeron allowed her to speak, but when she asked the same question again, he simply denied the permission without giving it a thought. She looked at him and shouted in demand of answers.

"How do I know that Lucy is safe?!" She cried.

"You don't" He replied with a blank expression.

Everyone in the room turned to her and stared as if she had done something taboo. Daeron uncrossed his legs and sat back ordering Erza to kneel in between them facing him. She didn't move. An electric shock was sent down her spine causing her to scream a little. Daeron asked her once more. This time, she obeyed and moved in between his legs facing him. Looking down from his throne he smiled and spoke out

"I'll give you something to keep that mouth of yours shut for a while."

Erza looked at him with a confused expression, but her eyes widened the moment she saw him pull down his trousers. His large cock sprung out of his pants and flung towards her face. She shot back in disgust. Daeron untied the leash and grabbed it in the middle giving her less space to move. He pulled it back to him forcing her to come closer.

"If I remember right... You claimed that you would serve me, yes?" He asked.

Erza kept her head back as much as possible letting out a small grunt while looking away.

Her Master began losing his patience and gave her an option.

"It's you or Lucy, I'll give you three seconds to choose." He said.

Still looking away and without a response, she ignored him.

He began to count. "One," he looked at her, but she didn't budge. "Two," her lips began to move as if she wanted to speak out. "Th..." before he had the chance to finish, she quickly looked back at him and grabbed his dick with her left hand.

He smiled and said "Make your Master proud."

Unsure what to do, she held his dick in her grip staring at it. She pulled the skin back a little revealing the head, then pulled it back down covering it up again. With so much embarrassment, she couldn't think straight and did what her instincts told her to. She continued to pull back and forth hoping that she was not making any mistakes. A few moments later, Daeron ordered her to use her mouth. Unsure of the request she asked

"W-what... Do you mean?"

He looked at her for a moment and pulled the leash closer to him then grabbed the back of her head and forced her lips onto his cock.

"This... Is what I mean." He answered.

He held her head and continued to push it down each time she pulled back to guide her. After a while, he let go and ordered her to continue by herself. She immediately slowed down and pulled back to catch her breath.

"You're not working hard enough." He shouted.

Fearing that he will hurt Lucy again, she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and began working as fast as she could. Her back and palms were covered in sweat from embarrassment knowing that there are people behind the throne. She tried to come closer in order to hide between his legs as she carried on serving him. It seemed like the other members of the guild ignored what was happening. It made her wonder if this was something that happened on regular basis.

Erza continued to work around his shaft, going down as far as possible, using her tongue to lick around the tip of his cock and ensuring that her mouth was always full of saliva. For someone without experience, it appeared that she learned fast. After a while, Daeron placed his hand on the back of Erza's head again and forced her down on his shaft. As he felt shivers roll down his back, he shot his ooze down her throat making her gag a little. She forced herself off and attempted to spit it all out, but her Master stopped her.

"Nu-uh, you won't be spitting anything out as long as you're here." He exclaimed.

She looked at him with innocent eyes and open mouth, jizz covering her tongue and unsure what to do.

"Swallow it." He said.

She closed her mouth and looked at him again with a big frown on her face. Next she waited for some saliva to gather and gulped it all down in one go. The taste gave her shivers and she felt like heaving, but after a long while, it wore off. Happy with the outcome, he released the leash and held it by the handle giving her more space to move. He stroked her hair again and kissed her on the cheek then allowed her to sit back and rest for a while. She turned her head back to check if anybody noticed, but it seemed like nobody cared.

In her head, she felt dirty. She felt like she just did something unforgivable. Her anger towards Daeron was unimaginable. He stole her will to choose and forced her to do something she wouldn't do to anybody, but her lover. Although as fuming as she was, there were no openings to strike, she had to control herself and remain calm until an opportunity came around.

Daeron ordered a maid to wipe his cock with a handkerchief and then pulled up his trousers. The two sat back for a while longer and took in the view. Lucy's status was still unknown to Erza. She feared for the worst.


	7. Lies

**Seeing as some people requested that I continue the story, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Act 7**

**Lies**

It was a late afternoon. Daeron left Erza tied to the arm rest on his throne and began walking towards the exit. Erza turned her head back at him and pleaded on her knees facing the floor.

"Please, Sir. Let me see Lucy. Even if just for a second."

She continued to beg, not taking even a moment to glance upon her Master's face. He stopped and turned to her. Letting out a long sigh and scratching the back of his head, he made his way back to the throne and untied her leash.

"Hmph, I guess you've earned it." He said.

Yanking the leash, he brought it closer to his chest lifting Erza slightly off her knees. Her throat tightened and eyes widened. He placed his thumb on her lips and smiled. Without warning, he let loose and she dropped to her knees again. They began making their way out of the room. After walking across the long shiny hallway once more and passing a number of doors they finally met with the staircase they first climbed earlier that day. Daeron moved to the side and ordered Erza to crawl first. It seemed that he predicted an opportunity in which she could have pushed him down the stairs.

"I can see right through you." He said, with an evil glare.

She looked at him for a second, then without saying a word she began making her way down the staircase. Careful of each step to not fall down, she finally made it to the bottom with Daeron just behind holding the leash. Her knees touching the cold stone floor once more and shivers running down her spine. The uneasy feeling brought back memories of the soulless room she had to sleep in. It was all coming back. They continued walking towards the direction of the room when suddenly Daeron stopped and placed his hand against the wall shifting it to the side. The bright flash stunned Erza for a moment, but when she regained her vision, she was greeted with another stairway leading up to a red carpet.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs and the end of the hall, a whole new room stood before them. Equally in size to the Master's throne room, it was full of strange machines holding women in place with chains, straps and whatnot. Each woman had at least a single man close by. Some more. It appeared that the room was used for women who were being held captive like Erza herself to serve the men of the guild. She wondered why he brought her here when she heard Lucy's screams coming from the corner of the room. Erza's face turned to the side in an instant and her eyes met with Lucy's. Bound to some kind of restraint, with a cock in each hand and another penetrating her hole, she was robbed of her virginity.

"Erza!" She tried to shout with a helpless expression, but another man came by and rammed his dick down her throat silencing her.

Erza's face turned back at Daeron's. Fire in her eyes. "You said she was safe!" She shouted.

He gazed around the room with pride as if the women were a part of his collection.

"I didn't promise anything now, did I?" He looked down at her with a grin on his face.

She tried to pull back, but was overpowered by his strength. He pulled her, guiding her through the room slowly approaching Lucy. With each step, Lucy's gagging sounds were louder and louder. As much as she wanted, it was impossible for Erza to shut out these sounds. After all, the whole room was full of them. Upon finally reaching Lucy, her Master observed with awe. The same couldn't have been said for Erza. To her, the image was disgusting, never has she seen anything so lewd before. Flailing her arms and trying to stand up, she was shot down to the floor in an instant.

"You're not getting away as long as that collar is around your neck. You know that very well." He explained.

Laying on her stomach, with her Master's foot on her back, she was forced to listen to Lucy's helpless whimpers. Drool and other body fluids pouring down to the floor, she tried to move back in disgust from the smell, but Daeron denied it. He rolled her over with his foot and lined her up with the dripping drool coming from above. The fluids landing on her face.

"Good Kitty. Make sure you don't miss any. I wouldn't want to get the floor dirty."

Just like that, he forced Erza to lay on her back with her mouth wide open catching all the drool and jizz pouring out of Lucy's mouth. In attempt to close her lips and turn her face to the side to deny Daeron the pleasure of controlling her, she was struck with an electric shock from the collar. The pain stopped her from disobeying again.

Lucy above, and Erza just below. The two Fairies were helplessly bound and forced to serve the men surrounding them. Any thoughts of escape were instantly shot down. All hope was lost.


	8. Choice

**First of all, sorry for making this chapter much shorter than the others, but there is a reason for that. The story seems to be getting quite a number of chapters now. I thought that instead of making it linear, I would let you, the readers get involved in some way or another. The idea is to read the chapter below and then post a review stating which of the two will go to the middle. Either Lucy or Erza. If this idea interests you and you'd like to be a deciding factor for the next chapter then feel free to "vote". The one with most votes will be chosen. Thanks for reading, and as always, enjoy!**

**Act 8**

**Choice**

In the center of the room was a large circle of men surrounding a single woman. She, also wore a collar. Similar to Erza's. Thought it was a circle, it seemed more like a line, or a queue even. Every few minutes, a group of four stepped into the circle and switched with the current group. One on the bottom, two on each side and one in the front, they used the woman in all possible ways. Eventually, the women were switched too. It seemed like there was no end. After all the men in the circle had their desires fulfilled, more men would come in through the door and create another one. From left to right, top to bottom, the area was completely covered in machines. All with different restraints and positions. Some more painful than others, but all equally occupied.

Meanwhile, Erza was still on her back with her mouth wide open catching all the bodily fluids dripping from the machine and Lucy's mouth. Her eyes looking around for help, there was none. Lucy just above, her hands working around the two opposing cock shafts, her vaginal muscles squeezing in on another and mouth blocked with the fourth. Smiling with a scary expression, Daeron brought himself closer to Lucy, with his foot still on Erza's back pressing harder and squeezing her breasts against the floor, he lowered himself closer. He pulled out a second collar from his suit pocket and immediately strapped it around Lucy's neck. Restrained to the machine and silenced, she had no way to resist.

The two fairies now both detained by their Master were thrown against all odds and forcefully ready to serve whoever he desired. He glanced over at the circle of men in the center of the room then turned his head back at the two servants. With a leash in each hand, he was about to choose one to become the next to switch with the woman in the middle.


	9. The Circle

**I suppose I should firstly apologize about the delay in updates, but I'm finally back to write the next chapter for all the readers following. Act 10 will probably be the last one for this story seeing as some readers are anticipating the ending, but for now, enjoy the next chapter! (Lucy was the "winner" by the way.)**

**Act 9**

**The Circle**

The men in the center had just finished with the woman when Daeron stopped the next one from coming inside of the circle. He left Erza with the group of men near the machine and dragged Lucy to the middle. Her hands sticky with jizz and jaw slightly aching from being kept open for so long. Bad taste in her throat and messy hair she followed along her Master. The guys moved aside opening a pathway for the two. He leashed her to the post in the center and placed his hand on top of her head, petting her as if some sort of animal. He let out a suggestive glance and walked out of the circle without saying a word. The men filled the the gap again and Daeron was nowhere to be seen. Her collar leashed to the steel post in the center, she was unable to escape and upon trying to get up to untie the leash, she noticed that it was secured with a lock. It was impossible for her to do anything without a key.

The men began to close in making the circle smaller with each step. Leaving about 4 meters of space between them and her, they began to jack off simultaneously. No matter where she turned her head, she couldn't escape the lewd sight. She decided to kneel and look down to the floor focusing on her hands which were positioned on her lap. Just as with other women, a group of random four men entered the inner circle and attempted to grab Lucy. She started throwing her arms around and kicking, anything just to prevent them from getting closer, but with strength in numbers, one of the men grabbed her from behind her back and secured her hands with handcuffs, the other two grabbed a leg each and placed cuffs just above her ankles locking her legs in place too. Prevented from any unnecessary movement, all she could do was roll around, but that didn't last long neither.

One of the guys placed his hands under her armpits and lifted her upper body up, another sat down leaning against the post. She was lowered down and mounted on his stiff shaft and immediately penetrated. Her insides still wet from the previous group of men near the machine. With the man at the bottom placing his hands under her cheeks and elevating her up then dropping her back down on his cock, the other two took position on opposites sides of her frontal view exchanging turns as her head was guided into swallowing their long hard and thick meaty rods. She tried to yell for them to stop, but their cocks acted as gags, silencing her voice. The last from the group of four kneeled in front of her and began to play with her breasts, slowly coming closer and eventually licking the areola then the nipples. Sometimes gently nibbling on them as if to tease her.

Eventually, they swapped positions, this continued until all four of the men from the circle had their sexual desires fulfilled. Upon the first group finishing, another four came forth ready for their round. Unhappy with the handcuffs, one of the guys unlocked her hands and grabbed her wrists holding them in place for the other two to slide their cocks into her grip. She squeezed as hard as she could, but was instantly forced to stop by the guy behind pulling her hair and holding her by her thin neck. The fourth man came closer and forced his cock into her mouth grabbing her breasts and squeezing them hard.

"An eye for an eye." He muttered with an angered expression.

She bit down on the tip of his dick forcing him to pull out and fall back losing balance and tripping over. The group became frustrated with her disobedience and flipped her on her stomach pulling her hips up. One of the guys placed a gag in her mouth and tied it around the back of her head securing it tightly, the other two held her arms in place, one on each side while the fourth began penetrating her holes, taking turns they filled her vaginal and anal hole to their limits, stretching and tainting them to teach her obedience. With this position, they invited the rest of the men in the circle to come and take turns. The middle of the room no longer followed the rule stating that only four men at the time could attend to a woman. Instead, it was the whole circle taking turns, sometimes both men at the same time even.

From the distance, Daeron could only hear quiet whimpers of pleading from Lucy. He walked over to check on the situation only to see her completely covered in jizz, her hair, arms, back, legs. She was showered in it from head to toes. Eventually, they flipped her on her back and used her breasts too. Needless to say her front was also covered in their juices. Unable to swallow her saliva easily due to the tight gag in her mouth, streams of drool were visible pouring down the side of her face.

Meanwhile on the top floor of the castle, a guard in the observation room spotted a large explosion in the woods far in the distance. Few moments later, a blaze of fire struck down a large portion of the trees, following behind was what seemed like a giant arrow made of ice. It went straight for the observation room causing a giant explosion and freezing the whole room in place with the guard inside.

More guards were alerted, as they ran outside to investigate the noise, the last thing they heard before their end was...

**"Karyū no hōkō!"**


	10. Encounter

**I'm going to split the "finale" into 2 chapters. I think having everything together would be a little overwhelming so splitting it up would give the readers that "break" between the start and end of the action. For anyone who anticipated this chapter to be the ending, I apologize. I hope that it's not too much trouble. Now that we have that out of the way, enjoy!**

**Act 10**

**Encounter**

The fiery breath turned everything to ashes, the guards stood no chance. It was over before they even had the chance to draw their weapons or cast a spell. The ground was scorched with flames, the grass was no more and trees began to fall one by one. It was like a firestorm. It was Natsu. Sweat pouring down his face, raging bloodshot eyes, heavy breathing, his anger was immeasurable. Everything behind him was nothing more than a sea of wildfire. Standing right by him was Grey, even from afar, the frosty aura engulfing him was visible. The ground before him turned to ice and shattered upon treading on it. The cracking sound of ice resembled the sound of bones breaking as the two opposing forces, fire and ice made their way towards the front gate. Happy walking just behind, with his fists and teeth clenched together.

More guards stormed out of the front entrance. Two in the front with doubled ended spears and three behind without any weapons. The two guards in front ordered the trio to stop, but no words came through to them. The three guards behind were ready to attack with magic while the two in the front prepared to charge with their weapons facing outwards. A split second had passed, Natsu's eyes widened and arms spread open. Grey immediately positioned his hands on the ground freezing the ground in front and sending it in the direction of the guards. At the same time, Natsu leaped forward roaring in anger as he grabbed the two by their necks burning their skin upon contact and smashed them into Grey's iced wall which exploded immediately after reaching the three guards in the back.

The two enemy wizards were thrown so hard that they flew through the crystallized ice and landed inside near the other three with cuts all over their body. Natsu began walking towards them, fists shaking and breath forming steaming clouds, he grabbed one of them by their collar. The ice near his hand melted instantly. Holding the guard above the ground with one hand, he stared into his eyes, no words were said. He then threw him to the ground and kicked him to the side of his face. The guard coughed out a substantial amount of blood. Standing right above him with his fists together, his sweat burning the ground upon impact, he asked.

"Where are they?"

The guard attempted to run, but Natsu grabbed his legs and lifted him off the ground again.

"When I find Lucy and Erza... If I see that your guild harmed them, even if it's as much as a scratch, I will turn this place and everyone of you along with it into a spec of dust. I promise you that nothing will remain, I will never forgive you."

The enemy's face showed terror that which he had not seen before. Shaking in fear and attempting to apologize, Natsu had no intention of listening.

His hands set alight, he spun the guard by his legs and launched him into the main door taking it down.

Happy's eyes teared up a little. Grey kneeled down and placed his hand on top of his head.

"They're fine, let's go and save them. We're Fairy Tail wizards, right?" He said with a serious look on his face.

Happy wiped the tears and nodded. The two walked inside following Natsu into the hornet's nest.

Upon entering, the trio were welcomed by a large army of wizards. They surrounded them in a circle, all pathways were blocked, exit included. Natsu, Grey and Happy stopped to examine the situation. A short moment of silence from both sides...

_**"Aisu gaizā!" **_

In the spur of the moment, Grey placed his hands on the ground and froze it, soon after spikes came flying out from underneath the enemy wizards impaling them.

"Go Natsu! Save Lucy and Erza! Me and Happy will keep take care of these guys!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

Natsu turned his head back and took a glance at his fellow guild members. He wiped the sweat off his face and began tensing his body letting out a deafening war cry. The ground underneath him began to shatter, the crumbling rocks were lifted off the ground by his inner energy. The room's temperature drastically increased as his eyes set alight and body became engulfed in flames.

_**"Karyū no tekken!"**_

A powerful and exploding punch cleared the path for Natsu as he began charging through the corridor smashing through all the incoming guards. His eyes only looking forward, body not flinching an inch at the enemy attacks, he ran through everyone. Nobody could stop him. The walls, ground and ceiling left burnt trailing behind him. Daeron had no idea what kind of mistake he made.

With Happy and Grey left behind to stop the dark guild's members, Natsu ran straight for the heart of the guild. It's Master, Daeron. With the final showdown just around the corner, the raging fire dragon roars as his flames of emotion burn through all that's in his way.


	11. Roarin' Dragon (Finale)

**Act 11**

**The Roarin' Dragon**

He kept running forward, smashing through any obstacle before him until he finally reached the end of the corridor. It was the main room connecting all the floors together. At that point, it was still unknown to Natsu as to where Daeron was located, but that didn't mean that he had no way of finding him. He was able to sniff Erza and Lucy from miles away. The smell was coming from the lower floors, Natsu punched through the floor and took a shortcut down dropping through three floors before reaching the dungeon level. Erza's trail became much more prominent. He followed the smell leading him to a wall, the sudden dead end was a little suspicious so he decided to break it down revealing a small cell like room. It was filled with Erza's scent. Inside was a blanket. Natsu walked over and picked it up. Upon smelling it, he was sure that it belonged to Erza. He walked out of the room and ran down the corridor following the scent. Just like before, it led to a wall which was brought down by his fists, just like before. This time, it was not a cell that was revealed, but a walkway to a large room filled with all kinds of sounds. He found them... and _him_.

Natsu on one end, Daeron on the other. They both sensed each other's presence. Only a long walkway dividing them. As Daeron turned towards Natsu's direction, loud screams became louder and louder, he leaped forth and headbutted Dearon in the chest. Grabbing his arms and throwing him at the ceiling he stood back and shouted;

_**"Raienryū no hōkō!"**_

A concentrated beam of fire engulfed with electricity fired from his mouth and struck Daeron at full power. Only dust and crumbling rocks dropped from the ceiling. Daeron was nowhere to be seen.

Natsu glanced around the room, the adrenaline wore off slightly when he registered that the whole room is full of enemies, suddenly a quick shout came from the side of the room.

"Nats-" It was Erza, but one of the men put his hand over her mouth to stop her from alerting him. The man was too slow.

His head turned to the direction of the voice almost as quick as lightning, upon seeing Erza imprisoned, stripped and helpless his breath got heavier, his hands began twitching again. A large vain popping out on his forehead. He screamed out in rage as he charged towards her. The men froze in fear and out of panic, they swung forward hoping for the best. Natsu grabbed their forearms and squeeze down hard burning their flesh then flipped them over his shoulder and breaking their arms. He turned his head and looked down on their helpless selves. Sensing danger, the men tried to run, but just like with the other wizard, he didn't let them. He threw them up into the air and using his breath attack, he sent them out of the castle smashing through all the ceilings of each floor leaving a giant hole in the roof just like with Daeron.

"Natsu! Thank god you're here! I was starting to lose faith..." Erza cried out with tears in her eye.

He melted the metal restraints and brought her down to the floor. Next he burnt away the collar Daeron placed on her neck and took off his top putting it around Erza's body.

He placed his forehead against hers and said;

"You're safe now. They'll pay for what they've done to you. I won't leave this place until every single one of them learns what it means to mess with Fairy Tail. You just wait here, Grey and Happy should come any moment."

She looked at him with a short smile and collapsed in exhaustion.

Natsu stood back up and glanced around the room again, the center where most of the wizards stood was revealed and Lucy was in the center. Natsu cracked his knuckles and began sprinting towards Lucy as Daeron dropped from the ceiling kicking him down to the floor.

"You didn't think I was that easy to get rid of, did you?" He said with a slightly amused expression.

With his foot on Natsu's back, he kept him pinned down to the floor. It wasn't his sheer strength keeping Natsu down. It was his magic. No matter how hard Natsu tried to stand back up, he was pushed down to the floor again. It felt like the ground itself was pulling him down, but then Grey ran into the room with Happy just behind.

_**"Aisu meiku, ransu!" **_

A number of sharp iced lances shot forward at Daeron forcing him to step back to dodge.

"Natsu! Stop him, we'll take care of Lucy!" He shouted.

Natsu immediately shot back up, flames circling around his entire body as he began charging up. Daeron attempted to fire an electric bolt, but Natsu's power instantly blocked it out. It appeared that Daeron was able to use electricity magic like Laxus. Natsu's energy was getting stronger and stronger, with each moment, his cries were louder until the moment his power erupted. The scales which were that of a dragon began to cover his skin protecting him from physical and magical attacks, his flames twice as hot, he invoked Dragon Force.

Daeron fired another bolt of electricity at him, but all Natsu had to do was catch it with his hand to stop it. Even if it didn't work, Daeron continued firing a series of electrical spells at him, but no result. Natsu began walking towards him when Daeron used a different spell collapsing the floor underneath Natsu and causing him to fall. It seemed like not only could he use electricity, but earth too.

A blaze of fire came from the hole in the ground as Natsu jumped back up and leaped towards Daeron landing a punch to the side of his face. He grabbed his arm to stop him from falling back and pulled him closer landing a second punch in the same place. This time, the fire exploded in his face sending him back. With a burnt cheek, Daeron stood back up and gritted his teeth. He raised his arms above his head and swung them down breaking all the pipes in the walls and redirecting the high pressure water towards Natsu. His flames were hot enough to evaporate the water before it even came close enough to touch him.

"You've hurt my comrades. You kidnapped, imprisoned and humiliated them. Nothing you say or do will be enough to stop me. You will pay for messing with Fairy Tail"

Blazing fire in his eyes struck terror in all the guild members around the room fighting Grey, the women managed to make their escape after Happy unlocked them from their restraints. Daeron let out a chuckle which quickly changed to an angered grunt. He ran at Natsu with his arms behind his back, left arm controlling electricity and right arm raising the stone floor behind him, he crossed his arms and merged the two together. The electricity enveloped stones launched at Natsu pushing him back a little, next Daeron redirected the water at the stones causing it to react with the electricity and delivering crippling attack. Natsu was pushed back and brought down to his knees, but not even a second had passed and he was up on his feet again.

"Nothing... Will stop me!" He screamed out as he leaped into the air and;

_**"Karyū no yokugeki!"**_

The fiery dragon wings slammed down to the ground shattering everything around Daeron, next;

**_"Karyū no tekken!"_**

He punches him in the abdomen at abnormal speed stunning and burning his body with his fists. He finished the attack with a secret dragon slayer art;

_**"Metsuryū ōgi, Guren bakuenjin!"**_

With Daeron in mid air again, Natsu called Grey over.

"Grey, now! Unison raid!" He ordered.

"Right!" Grey replied.

The two stood beside each other and together;

_**"Raienryū no hōkō!" **_

Fire and electricity mixed into one concentrated beam of magic;

**_"Aisu meiku,_**_**aisu kyanon!"**_

A powerful blast of ice. With the three different magical elements mixed together, a more powerful concentration of magic occurred changing the colour of Natsu's breath attack into purple. The beam striked Daeron with full power penetrating right through his chest and sending him flying far into the sky along with the beam. The ground was completely shattered and the walls were crumbling. The whole room was full of dust and no more enemies remained. Having Grey cleared up all the members of the guild and saving Lucy and Happy freeing all the women from the machines, they grabbed the unconscious Erza and ran outside of the building.

They charged through the front entrance as the ceiling collapses behind them. The guards outside still frozen. Lucy with Grey's jacket around her and Erza with Natsu's,the two are sat down for a rest. Lucy looked at grey with a smile and hugged him. Trying to escape he said;

"H-hey, careful! I don't want Juvia to get any ideas."

The two continued to play around for a while, Grey went a long with it to cheer her up.

A while later, Erza opened her eyes. Natsu glanced at her and asked;

"Erza! Are you alright?"

She looked at him with a smile and flicked his nose.

"Idiot... You're always so reckless, but thanks. I don't know what would've happened if you didn't come."

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her, joining their heads together.

Happy ran around the four in a circle with a fish in his hand. As usual. After a short while, the strongest team began to make their way back home again, with Erza in Natsu's arms and Lucy in Grey's, a long way home was ahead of them. The sun had just began to rise and the beginning of the day seemed more than promising.

"Natsu... I dropped my fish." Happy exclaimed with a saddened voice.

**Afterword: I hope that you enjoyed the ending to this short story. I'm not used to writing fight scenes, but I think this worked out fine. Anyway I'd like to thank everyone who followed this story to the end for following, reviewing and favouriting it. It means a lot to me as a writer who is trying to actively get better. I'll most likely write another smut themed story soon. Thanks again for the read, it makes me happy that you enjoyed it and I'm looking forward to writing more in the future! (As for Nalu and Naza, I wasn't sure who to go with since I love both, so I decided to go with the majority in the reviews.)**


End file.
